Tamerau
by Kuchiki Mikan
Summary: Sakura akan segera bertunangan dengan Itachi,tetapi seseorang dari masa lalu menggoyahkan hatinya...  Pemuda sedingin Es, irit bicara yang benci dengan keramaian.      Maaf Minna-San Summarynya Aneh  ?  O.o #plak


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Mikan Kuchiki**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama  
><strong>

Semilir angin meniup helaian Bunga Sakura di musim semi, menebarkan Kesejukan sekaligus Keindahan untuk dilihat.'Taman Konoha' inilah sebutan untuk Taman di pusat Kota yang sering Di padati oleh pengunjung itu, mengingat tempatnya yang nyaman juga Fanoramanya yang indah membuat tempat ini dijadikan sarana untuk menghilangkan Penat setelah seharian melakukan aktifitas. Hal ini juga dilakukan oleh seorang gadis muda yang duduk di atas rerumputan hijau, yang terletak jauh dari keramaian, ia menutup buku catatannya, menyamankan dirinya sebelum perlahan menutup matanya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menyukai keheningan seperti ini, ah ya... sejak bertemu dengan dia... Pemuda dingin, irit bicara yang benci dengan keramaian. Mau tak mau hal ini juga menular padanya mengingat banyak waktu ia habiskan dengan pemuda itu dulu... Pemuda sedingin Es yang mampu merenggut hatinya, Cinta Pertamanya... ah ia masih ingat bagaimana pemuda yang bodoh dalam percintaan itu mengungkapkan perasaan padannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, tidak bisa di bilang Romantis karena...

...n_n...

**FLASHBACK**

Waktu itu langit mendung, dan dalam beberapa detik berkubik kubik air menghujam kota Konoha, Sakura nama gadis itu yang tanpa pertahanan, mempercepat langkahnya untuk sekedar berteduh di sebuah tempat yang tak terlalu jauh dari pandangan matanya Ck, lihatlah seragam sekolah Konoha High School yang di pakainya saja sudah sangat basah hanya dalam beberapa detik, sungguh sial sekali harinya. Ingatkan ia dengan Ramalan cuaca di siaran Televisi tadi pagi, Presenter itu sama sekali tidak menyebutkan hari ini akan 'Hujan'. Kami-Sama ia bersumpah tak akan menonton acara itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Sampai. Ia menepuk nepuk rok dan seragamnya guna sedikit mengeringkan roknya, dan ia tahu pasti itu percuma. Ck entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia mendapatkan kesialan hari ini, salah satunya dimulai dengan kecelakaan lalu lintas yang membuat jalanan berhenti total, Poila! itu mengharuskan ia menguras tenaganya untuk berlari ke Sekolah yang di akhiri dengan Hukuman dari guru Kimianya Orochimaru, hanya karena telat 20 menit di jam pelajarannya, dan kau bisa membayangkan apa hukumannya? Hmm... membersihkan Toilet kurasa hal paling ringan untuk Hukuman dari Siluman ular itu.

"Ck... SIALLLLL!"

"Berisik."

Diam... Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya 'suara ini?' ah ia tahu betul suara ini, dingin tak berintonasi sekaligus memabukan, ia menolehkan matanya.

"He? SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DISINI?"

Seperti hantu saja. Tak diundang dan tanpa disadari. Ia sering sekali melihat Pemuda ini, di Bukit, di Sungai,dan sekarang? selalu saja bertemu di tempat-tempat yang tidak terduga, dan Sakura dapat menyimpulkan pemuda itu berada di seluruh tempat yang berbau Angker... oh ayolah semua tempat yang di sebutkannya itu sangat sepi bahkan kau dapat menyebutnya sebagai tempat yang terisolasi, berlebihan? Tapi itu kenyataannya, sungguh kebetulan yang terlampau sering terjadi, dan di lihat dari seragamnya, tentu saja ia tidak satu sekolah dengannya, Kagurame High School, Sakura tahu betul itu dari Seragamnya, Sekolah Elit yang tak lebih dari 2 kilo Meter jauhnya dari Konoha High School.

Hening! tak ada jawaban,Onyxnya tetap memandang kedepan... memandang tetesan hujan yang semakin lebat.

'Ck, dasar bisu!'

Sakura melanjutkan kegiatannya, matanya sedikit meredup, hei bagaimanapun ia sangat menyadari bagaimana perasaanya pada pemuda dingin di sampingnya ini, sebatas Suka? Tidak. Kadar suka di hatinya sudah melewati kata Full, dan bertransformasi menjadi Cinta, entah sejak kapan perasaanya berkembang ia tak tahu pasti, mungkin dari efek sering bertemu atau apalah? Tak akan ada yang menduga cinta itu datang darimanakan? Seringkali perasaan seperti itu datang tanpa diundang.

Dan inilah yang Sakura rasakan, Perasaan yang baru pertama di rasakannya, perasaan yang tulus dan kuat dari lubuk hatinya. ' Hah... Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan'

"Sakura..."

Deg...

'Sejak kapan ia tahu namaku?' Sakura menoleh, matanya membulat bibirnya tak dapat berucap kala sepasang bibir dingin milik pemuda itu sudah menempel erat dengan bibirnya.

Apakah ini mimpi? Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat nyata... Manis... dan sedikit basah... tanpa sadar Sakura menutup matanya...

Lama...

sampai...

"Aku Menyukaimu..."

Sakura membuka perlahan matanya, Cengo menatap punggung pemuda yang baru saja melenggos pergi setelah menyatakan perasaan dan merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"HEI KAUUU!"

Sakura berteriak kencang.

" Apa-apaan ini? Seenaknya saja dia menciumku!"

"Apa dia tidak bisa melakukannya lebih baik lagi, setidaknya jangan langsung melarikan diri seperti itu..."

Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang memerah dengan gusar, lalu Sedikit demi sedikit senyuman merekah di wajahnya...

'Kurasa ini bukan hari kesialanku...'

Dan Sakura tak mengetahuinya... betapa Merahnya wajah pemuda yang sok Cool itu...

.

.. n_n...

Pluk!

Emeraldnya terbuka setelah sesaat tenggelam dalam kenangannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya Tersenyum kala ia melihat sosok pemuda yang tengah berada kurang dari 13 cm di depan wajahnya.

"Itachi..."

Pemuda itu melengkungkan sedikit senyuman, yang dapat meluluhkan seluruh gadis yang ada di muka bumi ini. Tapi itu tak akan terjadi, karena senyuman ini hanya ditunjukkan pada Gadis berambut Buble Gum di hadapannya.

"Hn... Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Sakura menyerngit, menekuk halisnya memasang tampang Sadis.

"Tidak... hanya 40 menit..."

Itachi tertawa mengelus Kepala kekasihnya sebelum menutup jarak, sekedar mendapatkan rasa manis dari bibir Sakuranya.

"Maaf..."

Sekejap Sakura menutup matanya, lalu tersenyum, berdiri dan mengamit tangan Itachi.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi..."

...n_n...

"I-itachi... A-aku rasa aku belum siap...", Sudah kesepuluh kali ucapan ini berdenging di telinga Itachi, dan ucapan yang sama dengan senyuman menenangkan juga terus menerus di lontarkan Itachi.

"Kau harus menemuinya Sakura... menemui satu-satunya Anggota keluargaku sebelum kita bertunangan..."

Sakura menghela nafasnya, belum pernah ia menemui anggota Uchiha yang lain, bukan karena Itachi tak mau mengenalkannya. Tetapi karena Itachi hanya memiliki seorang Adik, dan Adiknya sendiri sudah lama menatap di Negara Paman Sam, meneruskan pendidikan Kuliahnya dengan mengambil Jurusan Manajemen disana. Itachi sendiri yang mengirimnya Tentu saja karena Itachi menginginkan apapun yang terbaik untuk Adiknya agar kelak ia dapat menjadi pendampingnya untuk meneruskan Perusahaan yang di pegangnya saat ini, setelah Kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dunia.

"Kita sudah sampai..."

Perkataan Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, mobil yang di naikinya kini sudah memasuki sebuah pekarangan yang sangat luas milik Uchiha, Sakura dapat melihatnya. Rumah Megah yang masih bernuansa Jepang sedikit kebarat-baratan itu sudah nampak di depan matanya. Ia bahkan masih merasa kagum walaupun sudah berulang kali ia kesini.

"Tuan Muda, anda sudah datang?"

Itachi mengangguk saat seorang pria berumur dengan ramah menyapanya, lalu dua pelayan yang ada di sampingnya membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan sakura.

"Terima kasih Madame..."

"Tentu Tuan Muda... Ah bagaimana Kabar anda Sakura-san?", Sakura tersenyum, ia sudah lama mengenal orang ini, Madame Hikaru yang sudah lama menjadi kepala pelayan di rumah ini, yang sudah di anggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga oleh Uchiha mengingat sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun ia mengabdikan dirinya untuk keluarga Uchiha.

"Tentu saja baik Paman...", Sakura tersenyum hangat dan balas membungkuk saat Madame membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Dimana Sasuke?"

"Beliau Ada di dalam Tuan Muda... Silahkan..."

...n_n...

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya lembut, membiarkan Itachi pergi ke Kamarnya untuk sekedar mengganti Baju, sedangkan Madame? Ia sedang berkeliling untuk mencari sang Tuan muda Uchiha yang kedua, Sasuke? Sakura bahkan baru mendengar namanya. Itachi memang sering menceritakannya, tapi dalam bentuk Otoutonya. terkadang Sakura selalu bingung sendiri... Selama 2 Tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan Itachi hal sekecil itupun ia tak mengetahuinya, salahkan Itachi yang tak banyak bicara.

Sudah cukup lama Sakura menunggu, entah apa yang dilakukan Itachi di atas sana? Apa ia Hoby membuatnya menunggu seperti ini? Sakura lantas berdiri, berjalan-jalan sebentar sepertinya tidak cukup buruk, mengingat ia cukup hafal dengan seluk beluk Rumah ini, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang, ia tak ingin mati Kebosanan di Ruang tamu milik Uchiha.

Sampai, Sakura duduk di sebuah bangku taman disana, dengan Pohon Ek yang tepat berada di sisinya melindunginya dari sengatan sinar matahari.

Ah ia sangat Rindu dengan suasana seperti ini, setiap mengunjungi Itachi ia tak pernah melewatkan tempat ini untuk sekedar mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Itachi, ia tak pernah bosan dengan Gemercik air yang tersuguh di depannya ah, Sakura merasa nyaman sekali semilir anginpun bahkan mampu membuat Emeraldnya menutup perlahan...

...

...

...

...

Grep...

Perlahan ia merasakan pelukan lembut di lehernya.

'Itachi...'

"Sakura..."

Deg.

Mata Sakura membulat.

Suara ini...?

Cinta pertamanya...

...

...

**To Be Continue**

Author Note: hahaha Saya kembali dengan Cerita abal tak Indah ini... Mohon di maklum Minna-Chan...Ceritanya tidak nyambung dan tidak jelas! O.o #plak

Namanya juga belajar #Ngeles (di bunuh) O.o

Sebenarnya saya bingung mau ngomong apa O.o #plak

Saya masih tahap belajar dan meminta bimbingan dari kalian semua dalam bentuk saran dan Kritik yang tertuang dalam bentuk REVIEW hehehe O.o

Mohon bimbingannya! XD


End file.
